memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
VOY recurring characters
VOY recurring character appearances, List of The following is a list of appearances by all the major recurring characters of Star Trek: Voyager. Ashmore (male) Ashmore played by David Anderson * "Year of Hell" (Season Four) * "Hunters" * "Retrospect" * "The Killing Game, Part I" * "The Killing Game, Part II" * "Timeless" (Season Five) * "Nothing Human" * "Thirty Days" * "Course: Oblivion" * "Warhead" * "Memorial" (Season Six) * "Tsunkatse" * "Workforce, Part I" (Season Seven) * "Human Error" * "Homestead" Ayala Ayala played by Tarik Ergin *"Caretaker" (Season One) *"Parallax" *"The Cloud" *"Eye of the Needle" *"Prime Factors" *"Heroes and Demons" *"Cathexis" *"Faces" *"Jetrel" *"The 37's" (Season Two) *"Initiations" *"Twisted" *"Persistence of Vision" *"Cold Fire" *"Maneuvers" *"Alliances" *"Threshold" *"Meld" *"Dreadnought" *"Death Wish" *"Lifesigns" *"Investigations" *"Deadlock" *"Innocence" *"The Thaw" *"Tuvix" *"Resolutions" *"Basics, Part I" *"Basics, Part II" (Season Three) *"Flashback" *"The Chute" *"The Swarm" *"False Profits" *"Future's End, Part I" *"Future's End, Part II" *"Warlord" *"Macrocosm" *"Alter Ego" *"Blood Fever" *"Unity" *"Darkling" *"Rise" *"Before and After" *"Real Life" *"Distant Origin" *"Worst Case Scenario" *"Scorpion" *"The Gift" (Season Four) *"The Raven" *"Scientific Method" *"Year of Hell, Part I" *"Year of Hell, Part II" *"Random Thoughts" *"Waking Moments" *"Hunters" *"Prey" *"Retrospect" *"The Omega Directive" *"Unforgettable" *"Living Witness" *"Demon" *"One" *"Hope and Fear" *"Night" (Season Five) *"Extreme Risk" *"Once Upon a Time" *"Timeless" *"Nothing Human" *"Latent Image" *"Bride of Chaotica!" *"Dark Frontier" *"The Fight" *"Think Tank" *"Juggernaut" *"Someone to Watch Over Me" *"11:59" *"Relativity" *"Equinox, Part I" *"Equinox, Part II" (Season Six) *"Survival Instinct" *"Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy" *"Riddles" *"Dragon's Teeth" *"One Small Step" *"[[The Voyager Conspiracy|The Voyager Conspiracy]]" *"Pathfinder" *"Fair Haven" *"Blink of an Eye" *"Memorial" *"Tsunkatse" *"Collective" *"Spirit Folk" *"Ashes to Ashes" *"Good Shepherd" *"Live Fast and Prosper" *"Fury" *"Unimatrix Zero, Part I" *"Unimatrix Zero, Part II" (Season Seven) *"Drive" *"Repression" *"Critical Care" *"Body and Soul" *"Flesh and Blood" *"Shattered" *"Lineage" *"Repentance" *"Prophecy" *"The Void" *"Workforce, Part I" *"Workforce, Part II" *"Q2" *"Natural Law" *"Homestead" *"Renaissance Man" *"Endgame" Azan Azan played by Kurt Wetherill *"Collective" (Season Six) *"Ashes to Ashes" *"Child's Play" *"Fury" *"The Haunting of Deck Twelve" *"Imperfection" (Season Seven) Reginald Barclay Reginald Barclay played by Dwight Schultz *"Hollow Pursuits" (TNG) *"The Nth Degree" (TNG) *"Realm of Fear" (TNG) *"Genesis" (TNG) *"Projections" (Season Two) *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *"Pathfinder" (Season Six) *"Author, Author" (Season Seven) *"Life Line" *"Inside Man" *"Endgame" Borg Queen Alice Krige * Star Trek: First Contact * "Endgame" Susanna Thompson * "Dark Frontier" (Season Five) * "Unimatrix Zero, Part I" (Season Six) * "Unimatrix Zero, Part II" (Season Seven) Braxton Braxton played by Allan G. Royal *"Future's End, Part I" (Season Three) *"Future's End, Part II" Bruce McGill *"Relativity" (Season Five) Joseph Carey Joseph Carey played by Josh Clark *"Caretaker" (Season One) *"Parallax" *"Prime Factors" *"State of Flux" *"Relativity" (Season Five) *"Fury" (Season Six) *"Friendship One" (Season Seven) Doctor Chaotica Doctor Chaotica played by Martin Rayner *"Night" (Season Five) *"Bride of Chaotica!" *"Shattered" (Season Seven) Jal Culluh Jal Culluh played by Anthony De Longis *"State of Flux" (Season One) *"Maneuvers" (Season Two) *"Alliances" *"Basics, Part I" *"Basics, Part II" (Season Three) Hogan Hogan played by Simon Billig *"Alliances" (Season Two) *"Meld" *"Investigations" *"Deadlock" *"Tuvix" *"Resolutions" *"Basics, Part II" (Season Three) Icheb Icheb played by Manu Intiraymi *"Collective" (Season Six) *"Ashes to Ashes" *"Child's Play" *"The Haunting of Deck Twelve" *"Imperfection" (Season Seven) *"Nightingale" *"Shattered" *"Lineage" *"Human Error" *"Q2" *"Endgame" Michael Jonas Michael Jonas played by Raphael Sbarge *"Alliances" (Season Two) *"Threshold" *"Dreadnought" *"Lifesigns" *"Investigations" Mezoti Mezoti played by Marley McClean *"Collective" (Season Six) *"Ashes to Ashes" *"Child's Play" *"The Haunting of Deck Twelve" *"Imperfection" (Season Seven) Owen Paris Owen Paris played by Warren Munson *"Persistence of Vision" (Season Two) *"Thirty Days" (Season Five) Richard Herd *"Pathfinder" (Season Six) *"Inside Man" (Season Seven) *"Author, Author" *"Endgame" Q Q, played by John de Lancie *"Encounter at Farpoint" (TNG Season 1) *"Hide and Q" (TNG Season 1) *"Q Who?" (TNG Season 2) *"Deja Q" (TNG Season 3) *"QPid" (TNG Season 4) *"True Q" (TNG Season 6) *"Q-Less" (DS9 Season 1) *"Tapestry" (TNG Season 6) *"All Good Things..." (TNG Season 7) *"Death Wish" (VOY Season 2) *"The Q and the Grey" (VOY Season 3) *"Q2" (VOY Season 7) Rebi Rebi played by Cody Wetherill *"Collective" (Season Six) *"Ashes to Ashes" *"Child's Play" *"Fury" *"The Haunting of Deck Twelve" *"Imperfection" (Season Seven) Seska Seska played by Martha Hackett *"Parallax" (Season One) *"Phage" *"Emanations" *"Prime Factors" *"State of Flux" *"Maneuvers" (Season Two) *"Alliances" *"Lifesigns" *"Investigations" *"Basics, Part I" *"Basics, Part II" (Season Three) *"Worst Case Scenario" *"Shattered" (Season Seven) Lon Suder Lon Suder played by Brad Dourif *"Meld" (Season Two) *"Basics, Part I" *"Basics, Part II" (Season Three) Deanna Troi Deanna Troi played by Marina Sirtis *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (regular) *"Pathfinder" (Season Six) *"Life Line" *"Inside Man" (Season Seven) Vorik Vorik played by Alexander Enberg *"Fair Trade" (Season Three) *"Alter Ego" *"Blood Fever" *"Day of Honor" (Season Four) *"Demon" *"Extreme Risk" (Season Five) *"Counterpoint" *"Juggernaut" *"Renaissance Man" (Season Seven) Naomi Wildman Naomi Wildman *"Deadlock" (Season Two) *"Basics, Part II" (Season Three) Brooke Stephens *"Nemesis" (Season Four) *"Mortal Coil" Scarlett Pomers *"Once Upon a Time" (Season Five) *"Infinite Regress" *"Latent Image" *"Bliss" *"Dark Frontier" *"Equinox, Part I" *"Survival Instinct" (Season Six) *"Dragon's Teeth" *"The Voyager Conspiracy" *"Blink of an Eye" *"Memorial" *"Ashes to Ashes" *"Child's Play" *"Fury" *"Shattered" (Season Seven) *"Homestead" Vanessa Branch *"Shattered" Samantha Wildman Samantha Wildman played by Nancy Hower *"Elogium" (Season Two) *"Tattoo" *"Dreadnought" *"Deadlock" *"Basics, Part II" (Season Three) *"Mortal Coil" (Season Four) *"Once Upon a Time" (Season Five) *"Fury" (Season Six) Lewis Zimmerman Lewis Zimmerman played by Robert Picardo *"Projections" (Season Two) *"The Swarm" (Season Three) *"Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" (DS9) *"Life Line" (Season Six)